<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limerick by SEF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077056">Limerick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF'>SEF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:19:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Daniel knows too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson &amp; Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limerick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a ghastly smile, Daniel gestured toward the graffiti-covered wall. "Goa'uld limericks. Linguistic treasure, really."</p><p>Uh-huh. "Got proof?"</p><p>"Only one clean example." Daniel gripped his notebook and recited:</p><p>A comely young ape of the Tauri<br/>Charmed snakes, as she lacked for a dowry<br/>While playing the piper<br/>She swallowed a viper<br/>Who made her the god of the Maori.</p><p>Damnation. Jack had done everything in his power to shield Daniel from information about the tortured lives of Goa'uld hosts. And now his personal academic was translating Goa'uld smut for the sake of pure scholarship.</p><p>"Pack up," Jack ordered. "Mission over."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>